earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
ObMod: Outlawed 4
Characters * Katana * Darkstar * Arsenal Location * Dunrecht, Markovia * August 13th 2017, 0607 UTC VOX Archive * Arsenal: head spraying, water shut off, silence: 12.4 seconds, gasp Damn! Cold floor! Cold floor! door opens, footsteps Donna, will you call the front desk? The damn water went out a- * Darkstar: Uh... Roy? We have company. * Katana: Heya boss. * Arsenal: Tatsu? * Katana: The one and only. * Arsenal: What are you doing here? * Katana: We came to rescue you. * Arsenal: Well, you're a bit too late... Not that I don't appreciate the effort. Wait... Who is we? The Outsiders? * Katana: chuckle No, sir. Batman would probably break his code and kill us all if he knew we were helping you. * Arsenal: He might cut out our funding, but it's not like we couldn't get by without his- * Katana: You haven't heard. He quit the League, Roy... and then he took over the Outsiders. * Arsenal: What do you mean he took over the Outsiders?! He can't do- * Katana: Well, he did. * Arsenal: We have bylaws. * Katana: And he was voted in by two-thirds, as needed; and then subsequently voted in as Commander. * Arsenal: Dick and Victor voted him in? Seriously? * Katana: Yes, well... he's Batman... and it's temporary, but still; who says no to Batman? * Arsenal: scoff Fair enough. Well, if you're not here with the team, who are you here with? * Katana: The Squad. * Darkstar: Please tell me that is a nickname for Dark Justice... * Arsenal: It's not... Are you kidding me? You're here with the Suicide Squad?! Tatsu! We're on the run from Waller! * Katana: No... You're not. * Darkstar: She doesn't know. * Arsenal: Tatsu, we just escaped from some underground bunker where Waller had us being reprogrammed in some sort of pink goo. * Katana: Waller sent me and the Squad here to shut down that bunker. She told us some group known as Spyral was in charge of it. * Arsenal: She knew it was compromised somehow. She knew Cheshire learned of its existence and Waller must be covering her ass. * Darkstar: Speaking of covering asses, Roy... towel unfurling * Arsenal: Oh... Right. Thanks, babe. * Katana: Cheshire learned of its existence through Waller. She's part of the Squad detachment. She went in ahead of time as your relationship with her was deemed most likely not to cause you to panic when coming out of hibernation. While she got you two out, we took care of the guards elsewhere. * Arsenal: But Jade was the one who said Waller was behind Spyral- * Darkstar: I don't like this. Not one bit. This doesn't feel right. * Arsenal: That's a good point. Tatsu, how do we know you ain't been programmed by Spyral? * Katana: You know me, Roy. You think that I could fall into- * Arsenal: Huh? * Katana: -enemy hands that easily? Why, I'm offended- footsteps, whack, smack, slam, thud, smas, pained hiss, chuckle Took you long enough. * Darkstar: Roy... What the hell is going on? Why did you just attack Tatsu and why is she laughing about it? * Katana: clatter I was signaling him with my hand this whole time. I needed an excuse to pull comms from my ear and smash it. See? * Darkstar: Waller's listening? * Katana: Yes... and now that I'm compromised we don't have long before she sends the whole Squad in here after us. Let's go out the back window. * Arsenal: There... There isn't one. * Darkstar: Not yet, you mean. Come on. footsteps I'll lead the way. clatter Here's your gear, Roy. Can you get dressed as we go or do I need to carry you? * Arsenal: I'll manage, thank you very much... Wait, where's Jade? debris crumbling, footsteps: 3 instances * Katana: Don't worry. We don't have her if that's what you're worried about. Wherever she is, it's safer than here. Trivia and Notes * Story continues from ObMod: Outlawed 3. * Story continues in ObMod: Outlawed 5 and Oracle Files: Anissa Pierce 3. * Batman quit the Justice League in VOX Box: The Seven on Seven 2. * Besides being a full time member of the Outsiders, Katana serves as chaperone for the Suicide Squad from time to time, and is also a reserve member of Dark Justice, the Birds of Prey, and Batman, Inc. Katana really likes being a part of a team. Links and References * ObMod: Outlawed 4 Category:ObMod Category:VOX Box Category:Tatsu Yamashiro/Appearances Category:Donna Troy/Appearances Category:Roy Harper/Appearances Category:Outlaws/Appearances Category:Markovia/Appearances